gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot
.]] The Patriot is an off-road vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Patriot is evidently based on the AM General HMMWV (GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA VCS), Hummer H1 (GTA III, GTA LCS) and Hummer H2 (GTA IV). In GTA III and Liberty City Stories, it is a popular civilian SUV often found in Portland. However, in Vice City, San Andreas and Vice City Stories, the vehicle is reserved for military use, relative to the adoption of the HMMWV at the time and the civilian Hummer having yet to gain the popularity that it would in later years. Nevertheless, these renditions of the Patriot come with four different bed configurations. In GTA IV, the Patriot, adopting the Mammoth brand, is based on the GMT800 2003-present Hummer H2 (with a few things rearranged; different taillights, grille design, etc.) and is driven by civilians. It should be noted that the grille design is similar to that of a 1987-1990 Dodge Caravan. A modified and improved police version, the NOOSE Patriot, is used by the LCPD's NOOSE division. In GTA IV, the engine from the Patriot strongly sounds like a Ford Mustang GT from the Need for Speed games. Some can be seen with roof lights, a bull bar, and an American flag vinyl on the side. It is very powerful and can traverse over rough terrain and smaller vehicles like no other vehicle can (such as cars and low walls). Also, if you find a low car like a Turismo in GTA IV, you can drive underneath the Patriot without damage, but will run over it, rather than crushing it. Performance The GTA III era Patriot has medium top speed, due to its heavy weight. It is very durable, and has outstanding off-road capabilities, mainly because of high ground clearance, unusual width, and suspension. It can climb very steep gradients due to its low gear boost, and does not roll, due to the low center of gravity. Because it has a low gear boost, its engine sounds big, and it is average speed for a large, heavy SUV, it wouldn't be a bad idea to assume that the Patriot has a turbocharged V8. The GTA IV rendition is similar but has some changes and it is manufactured by Mammoth. It is ridiculously heavy for an SUV, and as a result cannot go particularly fast, limiting its usefulness in high speed chases. Its engine seems to struggle to pull the weight, but is not easily stalled by crashes. The Patriot is also top heavy, and has a propensity to roll over in extremely turns. However, it is extremely durable as a result, able to soak up bullets and crashes and keep going. Its suspension is however excellent, and it can take light to medium turns with low body roll. Its engine hood is hinged differently from other cars, and will not fly off if an impact dislodges it. The NOOSE Patriot retains the same performance as a regular Patriot, but much faster and better handling. Its power is enough to tip over most vehicles, even an Ambulance, with ease when the vehicle is rammed in the side. Locations GTA III * Supa Save!, Portland View. Starts Patriot Playground side mission. * Shoreside Park, Shoreside Vale (accessed from Wichita Gardens). Starts Gripped! side mission. * Claude is given a bulletproof Patriot after finishing Ray Machowski's missions. Vice City * Inside Phil Cassidy's hideout, Little Haiti * Inside Fort Baxter * Inside the film studio, Prawn Island Vice City Stories *Two are found inside Fort Baxter Airbase, you can access it before completing Conduct Unbecoming, or jumping over the side cabin to re-enter the base (watch out, if you are spotted by soldiers, they will shoot you), or having completing the storyline, wearing the Army Fatigues. San Andreas * Easter Bay Chemicals, in Red County * At the end of the dock next to the carrier at the Easter Basin Naval Station * Inside the airstrip portion of Area 69 near the gate * Las Venturas hospital * Courier missions GTA IV *Star Junction (not a specific location but always seems to be one driving around) *During the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, if you don't park in the safehouse parking spot at Playboy X's Penthouse before you start the mission, there will be a unique yellow Patriot in the spot when you come back outside after the cut scene. You can drive it to any safehouse to save it or pull it out of the spot and then back into it to save it there even though you don't have a safehouse there at this point in the game. *Sometimes found parked around Broker or Dukes Gallery Image:Patriot3.jpg|A Patriot at the Supa Save! in GTA III Image:Patriotvc.jpg|A Patriot at Phil’s Place in GTA Vice City Image:Patriot.jpg|The Patriot in GTA San Andreas Image:Patriot in LCS.jpg|The Patriot in GTA Liberty City Stories Image:Patriot VCS.JPG|The Patriot in GTA Vice City Stories Image:PatriotGTAIV1.JPG|The civilian Patriot from Grand Theft Auto IV Image:NOOSE Patriot (GTA4) (front).jpg|The NOOSE Patriot from Grand Theft Auto IV Image:PatriotCW.png|The Patriot in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Military